


Stress Relief

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: tolkien_weekly, Feels for Fili Campaign, Fíli Friday, M/M, Secret Relationship, cause we need more Fili in this fandom, feels for fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Fili seeks the comfort of his beloved for a little stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> +Wrote this one for A) Mini contest #7 @ [feelsforfili](http://feelsforfili.tumblr.com/) B) Homophones challenge threw or through @ [tolkien_weekly](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/)

The dwarves had been living in Erebor for several weeks. The reconstruction of the mountain was a tiresome task. Fili was exhausted by the time the sun set.

Every night however, he'd navigate through the tunnels to a spot he and his lover had found in the early days of the occupation. Tonight, Bofur had beaten him there.

Without even a greeting, Fili pulled off Bofur's hat as he kissed down the miner's neck.

" _Fili_ ," his lover moaned. "Oh lad, I yearned for this."

The prince sucked on Bofur's olive skin, hard enough to leave a mark. _Mahal_ , he loved this dwarf.


End file.
